monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Monster Taming System
The Monster Taming System is a new gameplay feature created by Ukanlos Subspecies. First introduced in Monster Hunter Z. Overview To obtain a pet boss monster, hunters must capture a boss monster without injuring it in any way by trapping the monster in a pitfall or shock trap without alerting it. If this is done successfully, the monster will be transported to the village and caged in the village's arena. Afterwards, they can speak to the wyvern tamer just outside of the village. The wyvern tamer will then show you a list of the boss monsters you have captured, and lets you select a boss monster from the list to fight and tame in the arena. While in the arena, hunters will attempt to tame (and NOT '''kill) the boss monster they have captured and earn their trust, and vice versa. Hunters may have to fight and attempt to tame a boss monster they have captured multiple times depending on the monster's level. Tamed monsters have 4 different '''Battle Stats, each measured in 5 levels, with the 5th level being the highest. These stats are: *Strength - determines how powerful the monster's PHYSICAL attacks are (e.g tail swings, bites) *Ability - determines how powerful the monster's SPECIAL attacks are (e.g projectiles, elemental attacks) *Speed - determines how fast the monster is *Intelligence - determines how the monster can tell which enemy to attack, where to go, when to defend, exploit weaknesses and when to flee There are also 3 sub - stats. These three are measured in different ways. *Rage - this stat determines how amplified the monster's 4 battle stats will be when it goes into Rage mode. Rage is measured by a percentage (e.g 60% - All battle stats are amplified by 60% in Rage mode) *Trust - this stat determines how much the monster trusts you and how friendly it is to you. This stat is measured by a heart that can be filled up if trust is raised *Hunger - this stat indicates how hungry the monster is. If it is very hungry, you might want to watch out! (especially if your pet is a Deviljho). This stat is measured by a bar that is filled gradually as the monster's hunger increases. Succesfully tamed monsters can be set to join you on quests, or can be called into battle with a special item called the "Summoning Horn". To use the summoning horn, hunters an eight letter code (using the X, Y, B and A buttons) must be entered in a valid order. The order of entry will determine which monster will be summoned. Each pet monster has a unique combination. Hunters will have to wait for their pet to arrive (spawn) in a specific area (which depends on what monster you have) for at least 1 minute (Takes longer for bigger monsters; up to a maximum of 5 minutes). When the monsters arrive, they will aid their hunter and attack whatever is attacking them; be it a small monster, or another boss monster. To maintain a monster's trust, hunters have to train them, bring them to hunting sessions to strengthen their bond, and of course, feed them (Different monsters prefer different types of food). If a monster prefers a specific type of food, let's say, Barroth specifically prefers Bnahabra and Altaroth, the hunter must trade in parts of Bnahabra or Altaroth to the Wyvern Keepers outside the taming arena and they will give you items (from the monster parts you traded in) that you can feed to your pet (e.g A tasty Altaroth Leg or Bnahabra Juice). Note that these items '''CANNOT '''be used for armour / weapons and can only be fed to your pet monster. Monster Levels Level 1 to 5 monsters have a submissive nature and will easily give their trust to the hunter that captured them after one or two taming sessions in the arena. Examples of level 1 to 5 monsters are: *Great Jaggi *Great Wroggi *Velocidrome *Gendrome *Iodrome *Juradrome *Deinodrome *Rheodrome *Arzuros *Lagombi *Congalala *Seltas *Cephadrome *Royal Ludroth *Yian Kut - Ku *Gypceros *Qurupeco *Crimson Qurupeco *Armanemoth *Queen Hornetaur *Daimyo Hermitaur Level 6 to 10 monsters have a more stubborn nature and will not give their trust to the hunter that captured them until after three to five taming sessions in the arena. Examples of level 6 to 10 monsters are: *Great Baggi *Great Zakusa *Alpha Delex *Giadrome *Volvidon *Nerscylla *Tarcazulla *Dakura - Nokka *Kechawacha *Blangonga *Rathian *Gobul *Purple Royal Ludroth *Seltas Queen *Blue Yian Kut - Ku *Khezu *Basarios *Shogun Ceanataur *Greater Orogon *Sheer Korugon *Plum Daimyo Hermitaur *Gigginox *Queen Vespoid *King Shakalaka *Nibelsnarf *Tetsucabra Level 11 to 14 monsters have an even more stubborn nature and will not trust the hunter until about four to six taming sessions in the arena. Examples of level 11 to 14 monsters are: *Mega Giran *Dull Armanemoth *Dakura - Enma *Uragaan *Steel Uragaan *Duramboros *Hypnocatrice *Barroth *Jade Barroth *Emerald Congalala *Purple Gypceros *Pink Rathian *Red Khezu *Basarios Subspecies *Yian Garuga *Rathalos *Azure Rathalos *Diablos *Plesioth *Green Plesioth *Agnaktor *Lagiacrus *Lavasioth *Red Lavasioth *Thunderous Cephadrome *Barioth *Delgohnos *Bright Hypnocatrice *Terra Shogun Ceanataur *Baleful Gigginox *Gravios *Mendori *Najarala *Wavemaw *Thotordin Level 15 to 17 monsters have a very fierce and persistent nature and will often attempt to escape the arena. It will go all out on the hunter attempting to tame them and will try to kill or severely injure them. They will not trust the hunter until about six to eight taming sessions in the arena. To reduce this amount, the hunter must break the monster's body parts. The monsters of this level include: *Ivory Lagiacrus *Zinogre *Nargacuga *Green Nargacuga *Copper Blangonga *Black Diablos *White Monoblos *Silver Rathalos *Serdorgon *Berdorgon *Mendoridrome *Vitreousol *Glacial Agnaktor *Brachydios *Dromeon *Dakkura - Kokuza *Rust Duramboros *Sand Barioth *Rajang *Golden Great Orogon *Silver Sheer Korugon *Azure Hypnocatrice *Black Gravios *Zamtrios *Gore Magala *Akuruga *Ginkuruga *Takigiri *Kenragiri *Corrosive Lavasioth *Toxic Plesioth *Girgacon Level 18 monsters tend to go berserk on hunters that are trying to tame them, and are almost always in rage mode. Hunters must break all of their breakable body parts (e.g horns) in order for the monster to gain their trust. However, the minimum amount of taming sessions is eight. Level 18 monsters include: *Gold Rathian *Gold Rajang *Tigrex *Deviljho *Ennihirus *Pseudorathian Level 19 monsters are constantly in rage mode and '''will '''stop at nothing to kill the hunter that captured them. They almost always attempt to escape their cages (in which case the hunter that captured them will be notified to come to the wyvern tamer immediately to fight and tame them, unless they are in a quest). Level 19 monsters will not trust the hunter until nine or ten training sessions. Level 19 monsters include: *Brute Tigrex *Molten Tigrex *Savage Deviljho *Abyssal Lagiacrus *Stygian Zinogre *Lucent Nargacuga *Halfmolt Gore Magala *Magni Brachydios *Akantor *Gypsum Akantor *Ukanlos *Sandstone Ukanlos Level 20 monsters are all Elder Dragons, and they will not trust the hunter that captured them until fifteen taming sessions. They will also attempt to kill the hunter at any cost and will also try to escape very often. '''Only the Elder Dragons present in this list '''are able to be captured and tamed. *Kushala Daora *Teostra *Lunastra *Chameleos *Kirin *Alatreon *Soratreon *Shagaru Magala *Aquaseishin *Fatalis *Amatsumagatsuchi *Zantomagatsuchi Notes *Pets cannot be summoned using the Summoning Horn in Multiplayer; Pets have to be set to come to the quest before it launches. *Only 1 pet monster can be present in both a single player and online multiplayer quest per hunting party. **Additionally, only 3 players must be present in one hunting party in order to set the monster to join the quest *In Multiplayer, monsters can only be set to come if the quest allows 2 or more hunting parties. *High Hunger levels decrease Trust levels. *Minions will be disabled if a pet monster is set to go with you before the quest begins. *A pet Deviljho will attack you with its pin move in battle if its hunger level is high. *The Monster Taming System appears in all three of my Fan made Games. Category:Fan Game